


Choices

by UnicornPopcorn14



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff... I guess?, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Platonic!!, Raph Leo and Mikey are only mentioned, Sacrifice, blood- no gore, fic request, i've never written something like this before, pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: Donnie involves you in this mission, and feels terrible once things go off rails…Requested by the amazing:@sweetmatchas!!
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> “Can you do a rottmnt Donnie x reader but like platonic where the reader gets hurt and Donnie comforts them and takes care of them and their wounds?” -[@sweetmatchas](https://twitter.com/sweetmatchas?s=20)
> 
> \--------------------------------------
> 
> I have _never_ written or read any character x reader fics, so I have _no idea_ how that works! I’m writing this in my own style, and I believe this is it? But yeah, feel free to point out the mistakes you find! <3
> 
> Leggo!

“Again, _why_ can’t we bring the others?” You ask in a suspicious tone, crossing your arms while walking through the sewers under New York.

“I’m tired of the idiocy my brothers emit.” Donnie tells you, his gaze focusing on the device attached to his wrist, “It’s honestly infective.”

“Uhm… what about April? Is she busy or something?”

“Affirmative. Her school projects’ deadlines are coming to a close… I cannot ask her accompany us to a mission that is not that much of seriousness…”

A huff comes out of you, rolling your eyes in annoyance.

“May I ask, why are you against the idea of tagging along with me on your own?” Donnie asks in a stern tone, yet his eyes never leaving his communicator.

“Simple, you’re no fun…” You answer honestly, continuing even though Donnie shoots you an offended look, “All you do is talk in complicated words about science and stuff… Leo or Mikey can at least tell an interesting story…” You grin when Donnie’s eyes twitches in fury.

“Have you just compared me to _Leo and Michael_? SCOFF! I take complete offence!”

“I don’t mind…” You say casually, ignoring the more furious look you receive. Before the genius can start a feud, something catches your eye,

“Hey, isn’t that the place?” You express quickly before running to stand in front of a huge pile of rubble, which is the intended location.

Donnie returns back to his device, “Based on my data points, positive.” He approaches, now standing beside you, observing the broken bulwark carefully.

“So? What are we supposed to do, again?” You ask, focusing your gaze on Donnie.

Donnie sighs in tiresome, “Haven’t you paid attention to any of what I explained, earlier?” He mutters, not waiting for an answer, “My security feed captured a creature scratching on this wall before it came crashing down on it-”

“THERE’S AN _ANIMAL_ UNDER THERE?!” You scream, pointing at the rubble. Donnie’s startled when you immediately jump on the debris and pick up the rocks one by one.

“Wait a minute! I suggest being careful, we’re not certain if the roof is stable.” You stop, looking up to find the cracks in the bricks above you, and you reluctantly back away,

“We need to do something!” You urge, imagining what kind of misery whatever being stuck down there is living; that is if it’s not lost its life already.

“I’m aware of that, that’s why I came prepared.” He says, before getting out something that resembles a car-jack with a wooden square-shaped piece attached on top of it from his battle-shell.

You remain silent while Donnie climbs the rubble, and places the tool, pushing the lever inserted in it a couple of times until the wooden piece covers the cracks, the jack, secured tightly, acting as a supporter. A signal from Donnie causes you to approach.

“I suppose that’s going to work for now” He claims, checking one more time.

“Cool, NOW WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?” You immediately start picking the rocks.

Donnie joins shortly, and you both start losing breath from effort.

“I never… knew… you cared about animals… Donnie…” You say, pausing to wipe off the sweat from your forehead.

“Actually… it was more about the fear of the rubble blocking the sewer water… then coming down… because the lair might get flooded…” He explains.

You stop, shooting the turtle an odd look.

Donnie sweat-drops, “But yeah… of course… the animal is important, as well…” He says hesitantly.

You face-palm, before getting back to lifting the debris. While you’re at it, you hear Donnie groan several times, trying to hoist a huge brick; probably the largest one of the bunch.

“Hey, Don, you need help-” You stop when something hits your back, and you turn yourself to see that the jack has moved a little, exposing a crack. Your eyes widen slightly when realizing that the jack itself seems to have bended slightly.

“No, I can handle it on my own…” Donnie answers you, completely unaware of his surroundings.

“Uh… Don?” You call reluctantly.

“I said, I can handle this!”

“No, it’s not that-”

“It isn’t like we can do much together, either.”

“DONNIE!”

“WHAT?!”

Just as Donnie turns to you, you gasp, hearing the loud cracking and creaking of the jack.

“We need to get down…” You whisper.

“Excuse me, what?!”

“I SAID, GET DOWN!”

You don’t think, you just act, pushing Donnie off the hill of debris in a flash. You’re about to leave the spot as well, but all you have time to do is take a glimpse of your friend’s eyes, before everything come crashing down your head.

…

It is pitch-black, the sole sound you’re hearing is the rapid bumping of your heartbeat, ringing in your ears like a loud annoying drum. Your body feels paralyzed, you can’t do anything except breathe harshly in and out; which causes you to cough. By the time you’re in your semi-conscious state, you can finally hear some noises outside, recognizing them as your friend’s voice calling your name, perhaps screaming it… you’re not sure.

You cough again, the pain spreading in your body steadily, provoking a grimace from you. You’re getting really tired, and your mind is starting to black out once again, until your body slackens completely.

…

You crack your eyes open, which is followed by you wincing and shutting them again. You hiss quietly, suddenly sensing the twinge of pain from your shoulder, as well as the one radiating from your head and ankle.

The sudden loud call of your name causes your eyes to flutter, to see Donnie right in front of you, eyes red… for some reason,

“YOU’RE AWAKE!” He screams, a big sad/glad smile on his face. He then takes a breath, plating a palm on his chest “Thank God, for a moment I thought…” He clasps his mouth shut, and you can swear you’ve seen a tear collect in his eye, before he blinks it away.

“Ow…” You finally utter something, trying to get a better sitting position against the wall your back have been rested on, “What… happen-” You pause, your eyes going wide, trying to find the pile of debris, but ending up with nothing, which means that… you both are in a different place right now. Wh-what about the animal that was down there? Did Donnie just leave it??

“Wh-Where are we-?!” You freak out, attempting to stand up before even thinking about.

“DON’T YOU _DARE_ GET UP!” Donnie threatens, startling you, “You have _eight_ minor injuries and _three_ major ones! Just _consider_ doing anything right now, and believe me, I will _not_ hesitate to smack you in one of them!”

You take the note quite seriously, and relax your tense body. Observing Donnie more carefully, now, you notice the scratches and the dirt that is covering him. Looking over your throbbing shoulder, you finally realize where the itching is coming from, since your shoulder is bandaged tightly. You bring your hand on your head, and feel a similar piece of fabric wrapped around it. A sudden jolt of pain from your ankle causes you to focus on it, and you see Donnie cleansing the blood that has stained on it with a straight face.

The only thing you can do is watch while Donnie brings the roll of bandages then wraps it around the top of your foot, and after finishing, he kneels back, letting out a breath,

“I assume that should do until we reach the lair…” He speaks, much to himself, his eyes shifting from bandage to bandage, and you are about to ask him something, before he stands up,

“I’ll have to carry you… stay put…” He says.

You only watch as the turtle hoists you and hold you behind his back. And after he checks that you are comfortable, he moves.

Minutes pass, and all you’re trying to do is focus on something else besides how everything hurts. Eventually, you decide to open up a conversation, specifically about the question you were intending to ask, 

“The animal… stuck back there…” You say tiredly, for Donnie’s head to turn half-way, “Did you… did you leave it?”

Relief washes over you when you see Donnie shaking his head, “No. I managed to get _them_ out. Turns out they were three baby crocodiles, and luckily they were only mildly injured. I also cleared the pathway of the sewer water completely…”

You nod in understanding, taking a shuddering breath, “Why… did you decide to stop and put me down? Instead of… heading straight to the lair?”

Donnie’s eyes closed halfway, expressing irritation, and you’re half-glad that his attitude is still on, “Well, I _was_ indeed heading back, until you started coughing terribly. I needed to prop you up to help you receive proper breaths straight down your lungs, and I could not possibly do that while carrying you…”

“Wait a minute…” You interrupt, “…you’re saying you needed to prop me. Does that mean… you were carrying me _bridal-style_?” You almost laugh.

“Yes.” Donnie’s tone doesn’t change, looking ahead, “Until I realized how much of a terrible idea it was, considering the amount of dirt you have inhaled…”

“Oh…” Is your only reply. Deciding that this is enough talking, you attempt to rest your head on Donnie’s shell, and silence fall upon the sewers. You are about to close your eyes and sleep for a little bit, until…

“Why did you do that?” You hear that simple question coming from Donnie, and you contemplate between acting stupid or merely answering it.

Acting stupid it is, “Do what?”

A sigh comes out of your friend, “Push me out of the way instead of just… heading down yourself?”

“I _was_ going to head down… But I had little time… that’s it…” You elaborate

“ _‘That’s it’_?” Donnie repeats scornfully, “Are you aware of the fact that you could have _died_ back there? Just thank the lord in the sky that you did not receive a fatal head injury!”

“What did you want me to do, then? It was either both of us or one of us… and of course I wouldn’t have left you and headed down myself. I wouldn’t have even been able to get you out of there. So yeah, me, best choice…”

Donnie snorts, “Yeah, ‘best choice’. The choice of you freaking the hell out of me. The choice of you receiving punishment for something that is _not_ your fault. I am the one who did not listen. I am the one who have not constructed the supporter with a stronger type of metal. In what way are you the ‘ _best choice_ ’?” He turns his head half-way to send a glare.

And you return it, “I didn’t have time to think about consequences, Donnie. I just… did what I did. And besides, that has already happened. You don’t expect me to change anything now.”

Donnie huffs, tearing his gaze, staring ahead once more; and you know that he can’t come off with a smart reply to that. Which makes you feel a little better. Nuzzling your head against his shell to get comfortable, you smile when asking,

“What do you think the guys will do once they see me like this…?”

“Oh, that is an easy one…” Donnie says, and you know that he’s wearing a smug smile right now, “They will scream, Raph will take you from me and head to the infirmary with Mikey while carrying you, Leo will stay to scold me for some minutes, trying to get an explanation on what exactly happen, and I will simply refuse saying anything until you are treated…”

“Wow… that was… so specified…” You say in slight amazement.

“I am no fortuneteller, ( _because that is unreal_ ) but I know my brothers… Which means I know what their reactions are going to be like. Just wait and see…”

And, he wasn’t lying. The moment you two step inside the lair, it turns chaotic, and everything Donnie has said plays like a movie in front of you…

You smile, maybe Donnie was right about what you've done not being the best choice,

but you both know that it was the right one…

**Author's Note:**

> I… I don’t know… I truly don’t know…? Was it good? Was it bad? Is it satisfying enough? I’m literally having mixed feelings, and legit think that this is not exactly what [@sweetmatchas](https://twitter.com/sweetmatchas?s=20) was expecting or wanting to see. Again, I don’t know… Please tell me any of your thoughts, or rate this… I need to know what y’all think…
> 
> Wanna request a fic? Click [here](https://curiouscat.qa/UniPopcorn1414)!!
> 
> Contact me on Twitter! You can find me [@UniPopcorn1414](https://twitter.com/UniPopcorn1414)! <3


End file.
